DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant): This proposal requests funding to support a 1.5-day workshop on professional development and ethics, which will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN). Training programs in neuroscience typically do an outstanding job at providing a broad background in the field, as well as in-depth training in the literature and technology of specific sub-areas. In addition, these training programs usually offer excellent opportunities to gain experience in scientific reasoning and in the critical analysis of the literature. However, there is a good deal of additional information and many more skills that are required to be a successful professional in neuroscience. For example, one must be able to identify a relevant career and then seek out, apply, obtain, and finally advance in a job. In addition, most neuroscientists will need to apply for training and research funds, and supervise staff and students. Many training programs provide relative little assistance in acquiring these skills. In consultation with NINDS staff, the investigators will develop and offer a 1.5-day workshop on these survival skills and their ethical dimensions. The workshop will be held on the Friday and Saturday prior to the SFN's annual meeting, and will involve instruction from faculty who have practical experience in their topic area, as well as experience offering instruction on that material. Different sessions within the workshop will offer instruction relevant to undergraduates, graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, and junior faculty. Participants will be able to design a workshop schedule that best fits their own needs and interests by selecting from among concurrent sessions. Throughout the workshop, special attention will be given to discussions of issues of particular relevance to women, members of under-represented minority groups, and individuals for whom English is a second language.